


Closer to heaven

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Beelzebub (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub is Cathetal, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Heaven, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Pre Humans, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: A Pre Fall Soulmate Story with the ineffable bureaucracy and the ineffable husbands.





	1. heaven

Before the creation of mankind and before the Fall of the First Angels, there was peace in heaven. The angels all lived peacefully together. Everyone had their work. God personally instructed them to shape the earth and everything around it. Every seraphim had their area and could create things. They himself had to examine everything. It should be perfect.  
The ineffable plan was very ... ineffable. And so more and more species of angels came along and more and more often the angels found their soulmate. Cathetal, a seraphim of nature on earth and especially in the Garden of Eden. She created plants together with her subordinate angels, so diverse as the rainbow.  
One of her subordinate angels was Raphael. He was a very capable archangel and his cherubim were very docile to him and they loved him very much.  
But soon that should change. Another archangel, and thus other cherubs, was to take his place, and that meant that war was important in the creation of nature. It did not stress her very much and she spent more and more time alone in the Garden of Eden. Especially at night, she enjoyed the darkness and seclusion. Until another angel noticed them and joined the night before the arrival.

Cath was just drizzling the first flowers with rain dew when she felt a presence. "Raphael what are you doing here?" She asked without turning around.  
"I was a little worried. You look pretty thoughtful lately. Some of the cherubs also noticed it. "She sighed. He was right. They were all right.  
"I do not know if I'll handle the responsibility. We have been working together for so long. And now someone just comes new and is to replace you ... "Raphael laughed and stood next to her.  
"Do not tell that to the others. You are a seraphim, a very powerful one at that. Do you remember our first meeting? When I was cheeky, you folded me so that even the cherubim made fun of me. That was anything but funny. And look at us now. "In fact, it made her smile. By now they were like best friends. But then ... He was cheeky and conceited ... Someone who does not belong to anyone. So he had to feel her power.  
"You know that I will not treat the next archangel as prudishly as you. Should he even have half of the deduction, what you have dared. "  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
"What does it look like ... are you going to the ceremony tomorrow?"  
"No. I still need to fix the mistakes a few of the cherubim made. Sometimes I would like to banish everyone from work ... "she mumbled. They had managed to put a whole compartment of the garden under water.  
"Some of them are not suitable for nature ... so there has to be a change. I would much rather stay here. Working with plants is laborious, but rewarded with wonderful plants and fruits as sweet as ambrosia. "  
"Do you know which area you will go next?" She asked softly.  
"Mmm. Stars. We will hang stars in the night sky. Not very demanding. "They looked at the sky above them together.  
"It's going to be exhausting. There's so much ... space up there. "The archangel nodded.  
"I'll show you a constellation above and if you recognize it, you can watch it." He joked, but meant it seriously.  
"You know that it's not allowed to visit others ..." she mumbled, but knew she barely held it.  
"YOU can try to keep me away from here. I worked a lot in this garden to see him again. "Both laughed and got back to work. Again, a while to be two began to talk.  
"What do you think .. Will you find your soul mate somewhere?" Cath knew that he was very busy with the subject. The great festivities offered the opportunity to find him.  
"No. I think there is not something for me. I will not just run into any angel and find him. And all these paraphrases ... "As if two beings become one" ... "The world around you finally got color ..." That's all so stupid. Look at this flower. She is purple. Purple is a color. Where is my soulmate .... Cath, so what does not exist like Soulmates. Not for me at least. "  
"They all seem pretty happy with each other ..." None of the other seraphim had ever found a soulmate and there was no one among the archangels either.  
"These are stupid things." The plants around him shook with fear.  
"Raphael you scare the plants .." This had happened several times already. Whenever he gets excited.  
"Oh, I am sorry. I think I should rest for a while before all the stress is on me tomorrow. By the way, you should do that as well. Not that you're losing your nerve with the new ones. "He winked at her and disappeared. Cath shook his head. This archangel was still the same as before ...  
It took an eternity to calm the plants in their vicinity. Gently, she stroked the leaves and sang lullabies. Afterwards, she covered the plants, as compensation a little more generously, with morning dew.  
Then she wandered through the garden. There was still so much to do. She looked at the water damage. For that she needed a lot of sunbeams ... She could do that only during the day. In addition, she had to be careful that the other areas did not work so much sun so that these spots did not dry out. But that had to be done before the new angels came.  
She walked on to the heart of the garden. A huge apple tree, planted by YOUR personally. The origin of nature and all living beings of the garden. At the foot of the tree she sat down and leaned against him. He gave her strength and at the same time made her tired. So she fell asleep on the tree ....

She did not wake until the sun was high in the sky and she jumped up in panic. It was not ready for the newcomers, but she had lost a lot of time anyway. Cath would make a great first impression with an underwater garden. She rolled up the sleeves of her robe and set to work.  
First she gave instructions to the clouds and placed them protecting the rest of the garden. After that, she ordered the sun to shine with more energy, allowing the water to evaporate. The damage was much bigger than she thought ... There were whole plant species that had come in. But the seraphim did not give up. She removed the old plants and then went to her greenhouse to see which plants were ready to grow without her help but sadly realized that they were much less than she actually needed. Sighing she tried to arrange the few plants so that it did not look so empty. Just as she removed some seedlings from the dead plants, there was a tumult near the northern gate. Immediately she set out to find the culprits. A whole cherub cherubim was in the garden. Some stood on the edge and others walked around, but carelessly trampled on small plants. Immediately she saw red.  
"WHO LET YOU INTO THE GARDEN OF EDEN? GO TO THE NORTH GATE! AND DONT YOU DARE STEPPING ON MY PLANTS!" Her voice rang through the garden and suddenly it was quiet. Noiselessly, the intimidated cherubim gathered at the north gate, lined up in rows.  
"Who allowed you to trample on these little defenseless creatures just like that. I still have to teach you a lot until I let you ever again near the garden. "Cathetal built threatening in front of the young angels.  
"Where is your archangel? He should have sucked for it, that you do not hurt the plants and animals, "she hissed. Behind her she heard the flapping of wings and a voice.  
"I am sorry. I gave them the instructions to do nothing while I search for you, Seraphim. "


	2. sometimes its just a touch...

Cathetal turned around.  
"They do not seem to listen to you. Besides, they have stepped on small defenseless creatures. "  
She said a bit bitchy, but when it came to her children, and she looked at her plants as her children, she knew no mercy. The archangel landed in front of her and immediately dropped to one knee.  
"I am sorry. I will accept any punishment you have for us. "He lowered his head and awaited the punishment.  
"Stand up. I will not punish you. "She hissed. "What's your name?" He stood up, smiling, but did not know if it was just a joke.  
"I am Archangel Gabriel," he said charmingly, reaching out to touch her.

In the sky it was normal to touch each other. There was no shame and no secrets.  
"Well. Archangel Gabriel, I'm Cathetal. "She passed him without touching him. The seraphim was too upset. And that's what the archangel realized.  
"I do not know where you were last, but things are a little different here.  
First, you will be split up among the different greenhouses. There are the seeds that we will plant here later. We have to nurture and nurture them until they can take care of themselves. "She smiled at the cherubim.  
"You will not move without me telling you. This is not a command but a recommendation. She has given us all free will. I will not take it from you. "  
She looked through the rows and took them to the greenhouses. Cathetal and Gabriel divided the Cherubin into different groups and she explained each group what they have to do. Then she checked each of the steps several times. She praised the successes and gave advice where there was something else.  
"Gabriel, you can dismiss your cherubim for today."  
She herself was exhausted. The few sleeps of the past few weeks and the stress bothered her and she urgently needed to be in her own area.  
Gabriel nodded and told them this.

As she headed for the exit, Gabriel followed her. Just before her area, he spoke to her.  
"Seraphim Cathetal, what else am I allowed to do for you?" He asked with a charming smile but also somehow slimy.  
"Gabriel, it's just Cathetal, not Seraphim or any other title. I do not give much to it. And you do not have to slurp up on me. Just do your job and I'm satisfied. And now I need some rest. See you tomorrow, "she said and flew away.

Gabriel was left alone. He did not want to go back yet. The day was still in his thoughts. It was his first group of cherubin. He had just been promoted to archangel. He did not want to reveal all that right away. Even the cherubs only knew that he came from another group of cherubim.  
He had to trust her first. as well as the trust of Cathetal. She was a very powerful seraphim, that he had already supported when she had the temper tantrum. He could understand it. She loved her plants. All angels were beings made of love, but he felt that the love they had for their plants was much stronger.  
Her way was as different as anything he had ever met. Most Seraphim did not care so much for what the angels who were subordinated to him did. But she taught each one, trying to get the potential out of everyone. Gabriel went through the garden and looked at the creations of the Seraphim.  
There were bright flowers that glowed at night and formed a path through Eden to a large apple tree.  
From him a great energy went out. It seemed involuntary, but somehow he felt connected to him. 

\- Touch the heart of the garden- 

The words floated like music in his thoughts. He approached the tree and gently stroked the bark. She felt warm and it was like she was pulsing.  
But more did not happen. Somehow he thought something else would happen.  
His hands wandered over the tree to a ripe red apple.  
He looked as if he had matured perfectly and slowly he reached for the apple to pick it.  
"No" suddenly said a voice behind him. The first thing he saw was big golden wings. Cathetal landed in front of him and looked at him.  
"You are not allowed to eat the fruits of the tree of life nor to pick them off," she said sharply. He lowered his eyes.  
"I am sorry. I did not want. I did not know, "he murmured guiltily. He was really sorry.  
"Alright, please, do not pick the fruits. I do not know exactly what happens then but it felt very negative. That's why I always get a bit panicky when it comes to the tree, "she mumbled.  
Cathetal felt even more exhausted, but something had not let her sleep and had driven her here. When she saw what happened here, she had to intervene. The adrenaline that had flowed through her body ebbed and she felt very weak.  
Cath stepped up to the tree and tried to lean against the tree, but she missed it and, lacking strength, threatened to fall over when two arms held her. 

And suddenly her world exploded. Everything was loud and at the same time very quiet. She looked at Gabriel and it was like she was seeing him for the first time. And judging from his expression, he felt it just as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. a secound chapter is finished. What are you think about it?
> 
> I had to edit it because i posted a part of it in german... what the hell is wrong with me


	3. soulmates

They stood there, Gabriel's arms wrapped around them, under the apple tree, looking into each other's eyes. Pure love and energy went through both.  
"Hi." Cath said softly and somehow shyly. It was an almost bizarre situation. On the one hand, it was as if they knew each other forever, even though they did not even talk properly. But on the other hand there were these big new feelings. There were no words for it. The emotions disturbed her and at the same time she wanted to laugh and cry.  
"I never believed that it actually happened," he smiled and cleared his throat.  
"Is there a seraphim who already found his soulmate?" She shook her head and her dark brown short hair tickled him. It reminded him a little of damp earth.  
"We are the first in our rank."  
"You know that I do not care who has what title." He raised a hand.  
"May I?" He asked before touching her and put his hand to her cheek after she nodded. Gently he stroked her face, he touched his lips very carefully, stroked the eyelids and memorized everything exactly.  
"You are beautiful, Cathetal ..." he whispered. And indeed, the seraphim blushed and lowered his eyes.  
"No, I did not mean to embarrass you. It's just ... I do not know how to describe the feelings. "He smiled sweetly at her.  
"You did not embarrass me ... I'm just flattered. Honestly, I do not even know how to respond. "She gently took his hand, he squeezed it gently.  
"Cathetal, we will find our own way." He stroked her cheek. Now she touched his face and his brown curls.  
"Mmh .." he smiles.  
"HER paths are ineffable. And we have to ... find out for ourselves ... how we handle it. "  
Cath sits down gently in the tall grass and stings a flower. Gabriel sat down next to her and she immediately leaned against him. They were silent and dozing in front of themselves. At some point the two angels fell asleep.

When the sunlight woke her, it was still early. Cathetal stretched and looked her soulmate in the eye.  
"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. A pleasant feeling spread in her. She smiled pleasantly and pressed her lips to his. It was her first kiss but everything was natural and wonderful. Gabriel stroked her cheek. After a while, they sat up.  
"The cherubim should wake up soon, too. The day has to be prepared. "She smiled and pulled him up with her. Her robe was full of blades of grass and dirt. She did not care.  
Gabriel plucked a few leaves from her hair. Then he took her hand and together they went to the east gate to pick up the cherubs there. The day they spent in the greenhouses. Gabriel did his job just like any other angel. Again and again he looked at Cath, the other angels noticed it too. Aziraphale, a very clumsy angel, was more excited about categorizing everything than cherishing it. Therefore, Cathetal took advantage of this and let him count the plant species and number of plants while others planted them. After a long day in the greenhouse, the cherubs left the greenhouse together. Gabriel stayed and watched as Cathetal started to tidy everything up. She looked magical, as she whirled through the rows of flowers and perfected the little perfect plants even more and love to overwhelm them. He sat down on the floor. It was just wonderful to sit and watch her.

"Gabriel ... you know that you could help ... then it would go faster ..." She stood in front of him and reached out to help him up.  
"Cath, you could break up for today and then we could do something together as well." He smiled and pulled himself up from her.  
"Gabriel ... I just need a little more time..." he gently pressed her lips to hers to interrupt her.  
"It can wait." Cath blushed a little and nodded.  
Gabriel pulled her outside. She chuckled as they dove together into the light of the sunset.  
So the time passed, everyone got used to their new job, Gabriel and Cathetal enjoyed the time together. After a while, the cherubim were allowed to enter the garden. They were very careful with the plants, also because they knew the cathetal was very much on the plants. Each of the angels works responsibly.  
Aziraphale was an exception. He was very clumsy and did not handle plants so well. The cherubim was very willing and Cathetal helped him where she could.At some point, the sun was already high in the sky, came unexpected visit.

Cath, as usual, was covered with soil and planted small flowers as a shadow cast on them.  
"I knew that when I come here you will look just like that." Laughed a familiar voice.  
"Raphael ...." She got up and hugged her best friend, then looked him over.  
"You have changed," she said and stroked his cheeks. They were covered with starlight.  
"Yeah .. that happens when you're too close to the stars," he laughed.  
"It's up to you." She smiled and hugged him again. "I've missed you."  
"Oh Cath, I missed you too and I missed the garden. It looks great. "He smiled  
"Believe me, the new ones have been allowed into the garden only recently. Otherwise nothing would be nice here. "  
Of course he took her hand and walked into the shadow of the big tree.  
"They have carelessly stepped on the plants. I had to prune them once and let them understand what wonderful creatures are growing here. "  
"Uii that sounds like the archangel's an ass." Cath laughed. He was definitely not an ass. When she heard a familiar wing noise, a grin spread across her face.  
"Who is that?" Gabriel landed on the grass in front of them and looked at Raphael jealously.  
"Archangel Raphael, and you are?" He looked appraisingly at him and Cath could only shake his head.  
"Archangel Gabriel."  
"Honestly. Do you really need to be jealous? "She said and took Gabriel's hand. He looked at her with an intense look and his grim expression slowly faded and he smiled. Gabriel kissed her gently.  
"What the heaven just happened?" Raphael asked in shock.  
"You found your soulmate? I thought ... "he turned away and ran into a cherubim. 

Of course it was Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. THe next charper. Its so refreshing to find inspiration to finish the next part and i cant express my feeling for Good Omens right now. I started cosplaying some Good Omens characters like aziraphale and beelzebub, i even made a eden version of beelzebub. and There are so many fantastic good omens cosplays. specially my favorite beelzebub who will hopefully like this and dont wants to kill me. Forgive me Mika. 
> 
> Remember: Please dont lick the walls. 
> 
> Franzi


	4. ask

Raphael opened his eyes and held the young angel. Cathetal immediately jumped to the rescue and took the plants from the cherubim. Aziraphale blushed heavily and smiled shyly at the archangel.  
"I'm so sorry ... I wanted ... I'll ruin everything." Raphael grinned broadly and pressed his lips gently to the young cherubim. Aziraphale spread his wings in shock and flew away.  
"Raphael what are you doing?" Cath asked shocked. As if he were awakening from a trance, he shook himself and looked up at the sky.  
"I think ... I found mine," he whispered, spreading his wings as well to follow Aziraphale.  
"His name is Aziraphale." Gabriel called after him and took the plants from her.  
"You're an idiot." She chuckled and kissed him.  
"Mmmh your idiot." He smiled and pulled her close. "This is an important information."  
"Were you really jealous of my best friend?" She teased.  
"I was irritated. THAT was Raphael. The Archangel Raphael, who was chosen to create a complete galaxy? I really thought it was someone who only flirts with you because you are so in demand. "She blushed.  
"Even if ... I have you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"How happy I am about you just wanting me." He pulled her close to kiss her again.

They found Raphael and Aziraphale later at the waterfall. They sat in grass, feet in cool water, and Aziraphale had his arm wrapped around him.  
"Let us not disturb the two. We know what it was like when we found each other ... I just wanted to spend time with you. But you had to take care of the garden, "he teased.  
"Hey, that's not nice ... I just wanted to spend time with you, but God gave us a task and someone has to be the person in charge." She waved to Raphael and Aziraphale and left the area of the garden with her soulmate.  
They walked on to a large meadow and sat down there. Between tall grasses and flowers they lay and enjoyed the togetherness until they perceived the flapping of wings in their vicinity. Irritated, they sat up and looked around.  
"Enjoy your time here ... Soon the garden is taboo for us," said an angel with majestic wings.  
"Lucifer. What are you doing here? "Gabriel wanted to lie down again, but Cath remained seated.  
"What does that mean?" She asked. Everyone knew that Lucifer was the darling of HER and that although he was only an archangel, everyone respected him.  
"She has a new invention .... people .... you are supposed to live here in Eden and MOTHER said we should love them more than HER and each other. These people have no powers and no wings ... I do not know what she's thinking. "He looked at Cath.  
"For these people you have made all the effort here. Everything we created was for them. "She suddenly felt anger rise in her. Of course she knew that this feeling was completely out of place. Eden was for everyone, but she still did not know what to think about it. It was hard for her to think of something more loving than MOTHER or Gabriel or any other angel.  
"How should we love these people more than MOTHER? More than each other? "She unconsciously reached for the hand of Gabriel and he wrapped his arm around her from behind.  
"If that's HER will, we'll have do it" Gabriel said, trying to defuse the situation.  
"I just wanted to inform you about it. There will be some changes ... and that against our will. Think about it. "Lucifer said and flew away.  
Cath looked after him thoughtfully.  
"He is wrong. HER plan is ineffable. And SHE knows what's good for us. "Gabriel muttered and pulled her down again. Cathetal rested her head on his chest and smiled at him.  
"I think he just wanted to scare us." Gabe stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her hairline.  
"Let's forget that," she murmured relaxed, but the topic did not go out of her mind. Cath kissed him gently.  
"I love you so much." Gabriel smiled and stroked her cheek gently. She giggled and her hair fell over his face.  
"Gabe, I love you too." She created a crown of flowers on his head. Vivid purple flowers contrasted with his pale hair, but they shone as well as his eyes.  
"Let me try it, too," he whispered, trying to create a corolla as well ... what he did not succeed, small creatures appeared in their place. With great beautiful wings, each as unique as a petal. They whirled around Cathetal's head and she giggled.  
"I think you are much better off than any flowers." She kissed him gently as some of these beautiful insects settled on his flowers.

"Aziraphale, may I talk to Raphael alone?" Cath asked softly. She knew that it would be difficult for him to part with, but she had to talk to him about it. She could not forget what was said.  
"O-O-Of course!" He stuttered and seemed close to tears.  
"Do not cry, Zira, everything will be fine," Raphael reassured his soulmate. Aziraphale sniffed, but nodded. Raphael kissed him gently and then went with Cathetal.  
"Okay, before you start complaining. I can not help it. He is my soulmate. I would never hurt him. Even if we have separate responsibilities, but he would never think of distracting him from his duties ... Please Cath you can not forbid this .. "  
"Raphael, I was not going to ban you. I'm happy for you and I could not be happier that you finally found someone. I wanted to talk to you about something else .... Lucifer was here earlier and said something ... We're going to be exiled from Eden soon because MOTHER has something else to live on here .... And ... we're supposed to do this love people more than we love each other ... "  
"WHAT? That will not do. HOW should we love someone more than HER? That does not work ... What are these people? "  
"They should look like us but without wings. And without powers, said Lucifer. "  
"I do not understand why she does that. What does Gabriel say about that? "He looked at her. She shook her head.  
"He does not question it. HER plans are ineffable - he said the whole time and so the topic was ticked off for him. "  
"He follows the structure ... Why should we have created everything for these people? That makes no sense, "muttered Raphael.  
"We should talk about it with Lucifer ..." she said, looking up at the blue sky ... She did not know why, but when she said that, it finally felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOHOOOO  
PArt 4!
> 
> I´m so so sorry... but they need to ask questions.... i hope you dont hate me too much... 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a Kudo <3


	5. luci

Raphael and Cathetal often talked about why SHE would do this until it really happened.   
There was a huge gathering. All angels, no matter what rank, which level, had to be there.  
It was all very solemn when she announced that it was now forbidden to enter the Garden of Eden. Nobody should disturb the humans to develop themselves and find their way on their own.  
There were several guards for the gates to Eden and Cathetal had been assigned the task of watching over all and accompanying the respective guards in their task.   
Gabriel was one of those guards, which is why she was only too happy to take on this task ...  
Gabriel grinned at her and she squeezed his hand. It was funny, but amazing at the same time, to hold his hand at this gathering.   
Then SHE introduced the humanity. They were called Adam and Eve and they were allowed to live in Eden, without the influence of the angel. Because they were allowed only to the wall.  
"We will find a new place where we can spend time." He whispered and Cath nodded. She did not even know if she would find time to spend a lot of time with him. There was a lot to do and they had to get used to their new tasks.   
Every guard has received a flaming sword from HER. To Cathetal's surprise, Raphael also became a guardian, the guardian of the East Gate. Gabriel, on the other hand, was guardian of the South Gate. It was not far from Raphael to Gabriel.   
The other two gates were occupied by Uriel and Barachiel. Each of them had a few cherubim under him. 

Gabriel kissed her smiling before going to the south gate. It was funny not to be allowed in the garden. Normally, she would have been on her tour now, watching if there was anything else she needed to do, but everything was perfect. The creation of the people was the conclusion of their project Eden. Now she could only go into the observer position. HER plan is ineffable, but asking Cath to love someone more than HER or Gabriel was impossible.

The first time was pretty stressful for everyone. Everyone had to find their way into his new job and internalize his own tasks. Cath had to coordinate everything and try to share fairly.  
Every now and then she met Raphael to talk about everything and specially about the humanity. She hadeven tried to talk to Gabriel but, every time she started, he blocked ...  
She knows that she could talk to Raphael about it ...  
He understood her questions and even put his own ...  
"We should talk to Lucifer about this ... He knows MOTHER the best and can certainly answer our questions," she said one afternoon. Raphael and Cath sat on the wall and watched the humans.   
Gabriel was on duty at his gate, which is why she spent time with her best friend. Aziraphale was just replacing Raphael at the East Gate.  
"Yes, Luci should know best ... I have recently seen him talking to Moriel and Tubiel. I think they both see it the way we do. They also have questions ... "Cathetal laughed, but then became serious.  
"I think we should go to him now." She said and stood up. Raphael followed her to Lucifer.

"Cathetal. Raphael. What can I do for you? "Asked the Lightbringer.  
"We have questions," she said, looking at him meaningfully. Lucifer smiled.  
"I knew you were thinking exactly like us."  
"Who is `us`?" Raphael asked.  
"There are some who have started asking questions. We need to band together and approach GOD together, "Luci said confidently. Cathetal nodded. That's exactly what she wanted.   
"I do not know .... If you're in it, so am I." Raphael said, while he looked at her. She stretched her chin forward. Defiant, she looked at Raphael.  
"Count me in. SHE can´t ask us to love someone we do not know ... specally not some humans we havn´t any contact ... Raphael, you have to decide of your own free will to join Lucifer. She gave us free will. "  
"Nevertheless, she wants to force us to love these people ..." Lucifer supported her argument.  
Raphael pondered and looked closely at both.  
"OK. Count me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry. This was just a short chapter but i needed it that way.   
The next charpter will be about the start of the first war.   
I´m sorry... 
> 
> Hope you still like it. 
> 
> ps. a comment would be wonderful. I really need your feedback! 
> 
> Franzi


End file.
